1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a smart panel, and a smart panel manufactured using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart panel, or smart glass, refers to a panel (e.g., a glass panel) of which light transmittance changes according to its external environment. Examples of smart glass may include electrochromic glass, thermochromic glass, and thermotropic glass. An electrochromic glass refers to glass of which light transmittance changes according to applied electricity. A thermochromic glass refers to glass of which light transmittance of an infrared wavelength region changes according to its temperature or heat. A thermotropic glass refers to glass of which light transmittance of a visible wavelength region changes according to its temperature or heat.